


14.Smile

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [14]
Category: Litesound (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Idiots in Love, Italy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Musicians, POV First Person, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	14.Smile

**Smile**

**9:40 AM**

This has been a over all really strange week for me.

You see normally I never see any customers more than once,not to mention several times a week.

But that's just what's been happening.

And to put it simply,I'm kind of weirded out by it.

Okay,actually I'm _really _weirded out by it.

"Hi,it's good to see you again today!"


End file.
